User talk:Gnostic
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Hey Hey Gnostic, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon. I hope you enjoy your time here! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Your articles category. Hello, Gnostic. Welcome to the wiki. I am writing this to tell you about your article category. How it works is that every registered user gets a category for his or her work. And every article you make goes into that category. This is to help identify who wrote what article. I have noticed you do not have one so I made one for you and added it to your two most recent pages. However I am aware you have created other articles although I am not sure what they are. If you have the time I would ask you go to all the articles you made and add the "Articles by Gnostic" category to ensure that your work is documented as yours, as well you will get a step closer to a few achievements while your at it. And please remember to add the category to all future articles you create. Foxtrot12 01:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Clean Slate Name Idea I'm just making a good ame suggestion for that Clean Slate Adoption page of yours. If you like it, feel free to change your page. The Latin phrase Tabula Rasa (Blank Slate) is what I would consider a fitting name for the organization, considering their practices. Lovelyb0nes 02:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I did briefly consider that name, but figured the agency would probably want a more innocuous-sounding name so that its clients are less nervous about buying their services. Sorta like how porn sites tend to appear on someone's bills under names like "Gold-Star Productions" or "Velvet Rope Entertainment"... :-- Gnostic 18:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Death on Kahje? How did you know Kymir's death was planned for 2177, Gnostic? For that matter, why are you writing about him? Elitemaster and I are the ones handling his death. Lovelyb0nes 21:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I checked the page history. You added that, not me. Do not make such accusations again. :-- Gnostic 18:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I realized it wasn't you who added that yesterday, should've amended my post. My apologies. I honestly do not remember posting that though. Oh well. Again, my apologies. Lovelyb0nes 19:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Anyone There? So it would seem. Every since the summer ended activity just dropped off the grid. Mostly and reasonably due to school, but it would seem that while it appears that everybody had the intention of coming back. They either forgot or intentionally didn't come. Eventually I just gave up to because I felt like there was nobody else here like somebody would make an edit every two days and then just dead silence. Honestly I do think they have forgotten about this wiki. Whether it's school, they don't want to come back, they can't remember, or they just got bored of it. Most "Major Players" as you describe them are gone all the mods are gone all the admins are gone. If you have read on this wiki how it was made, abondoned, and found and rebuilt like it is today by BT then it would seem that this is just history repeats. I have been monitoring every few days hoping to see more people in the recent edits page but I never have. I was planning on returning when people were back but I fear those hopes will never be realized. The old breed is gone you could message them as much as you want but it's gone, I have been monitoring this wiki since I left, hoping to see the new breed come forth and bring this wiki back, but it never came and at this point I can only wonder and hope if the new breed will ever come. Foxtrot12 21:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I have been monitoring activity since school started...I admit, I'm very worried about whether anyone else will return to working on the wiki. I have been too distracted to do any new work, but hope to be able to over Winter Holiday break. I definitely intend to stay on the wiki, though. Lovelyb0nes 22:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : So it's sort of like the Citadel, then? Someone colonizes this place, then they disappear, and eventually someone else comes along... : I have been contemplating petitioning the higher powers at Wikia to allow me to adopt this wiki - at least temporarily - so that we can accomplish some basic maintenance/housecleaning stuff. I'm not particularly eager to take over - it's hard enough finding time to administrate over at Encyclopedia Barsoomia, and I've got to work in my real job at some point - but I suspect we will never attract any new blood unless it looks like there's actually someone at the helm. -- Gnostic 02:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Project Phoenix Gnostic, please check out my new blog, I have been making it over the last half hour or so. I saw what you said and not only do we need someone at the helm, we need a plan. I have it and have published it, Project Phoenix. Please join it may be our last hope at saving this place. Foxtrot12 03:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Dossiers Good idea on putting in Shadow Broker dossiers for your characters, Gnostic. I take it Dossiers are an open category that anyone can contribute to, yes? Also, my apologies, I tried to add Kymir Jhoeli to the list of Dossiers, but I couldn't put another title to divide him from the SSV Belgrade section, for some reason. So that's why it says I edited the page. Signing off, Lovelyb0nes 15:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Anyone can set up a dossier. I thought it would help with fleshing out characters who still don't have a proper story behind them (we did this stuff all the time back when I was acting and scriptwriting.) I'll help set up a dossier for Jhoeli. -- Gnostic 00:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Maria Dabaleta Portrait Gnostic, this is great. I saw it and was getting ready to message you myself over it. I have no clue how you get these things but they always look great. I must say on the broad topic of this article thanks for all your help, if you want to add it to your article category as to make it a collaboration which it is then feel free to. Also if you have the slightest idea for an ending then feel free to add it to Maria's page and use her as much as you like if you so desire, you've definately earned it. Foxtrot12 02:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) A good idea for Sharon's story, she has so many parallels already to Shepard and the ME story. Dabaleta can focus in for a lot of things. A possible antagonist working with either the Collectors or maybe a merc leader who's antagonist role is about as big as the Shadow Broker or such. If you are looking for a close to ME2 story for Sharon I would assume that she gathers a team up and Dabaleta could be like Visas Marr from KOTOR 2 who had tried to kill the exile but then joined him/her. As well seeing as she has a bad past with Cerberus, works alone, has killed dozens, at this point hates pretty much all government, and has a willingness for sex in addition to being a biotic does sound a bit like Jack who Cerberus was willing to allow to work for Shepard despite being an enemy, Dabaleta would definately be Analoguous to Jack in a sense to be considered. I would also see some pysch reasons for her join as she is kind of still in the interests of helping to save civilians, though her means and moral decisions have definately been altered as well she was captured by the Collectors and her team was killed by them so she may be willing to join for payback. Though if you want to go with an enemy Dabaleta then while it may seem unlikely she would join the collectors after being abducted it could be that some new mind indoctrination device was implanted in her that the collectors could activate whenever to give them practically instant control as it was working inside the brain and to get into it's systems for a few years. It could also be that either she was willing to forgive the collectors like you suggested or she was so pissed off with everyone that she had just had it with society and was ready to kill everyone. As well another idea in which I hope I am not overstepping my bounds in proposing is the idea of Fletcher being your rogue. As it seems that Skinner was like Saren and in the end he was not even close to being the big enemy as in the end Sovereign was all that mattered. Fletcher being a former Alliance guy and scientist who has experimented on adults, kids, and aliens does sound like something Cerberus would fund. He does believe in sacrifice of lives appearently but wants humans to survive kind of like Saren. You could make him be indoctrinated or working for the reapers/collectors willingly hoping that through his work and willingness to help the bastards do their sick work might ensure that some survive. Just a suggestion I know but I may as well throw down an idea I had none the less. Thanks again for the picture and I can't wait to see Sharon and Maria fighting on Omega. Anything goes. --Foxtrot12 22:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well to answer that I have to look back to her origins where she was a minor minor character who was going to get a three paragraph or two article and then be just another name on my category page. She was at first made to be just my Mindoir participant and I remebered hearing a name similar to that somewhere. I was later dissapointed to learn that the name that I could not fully recall but I knew actually sounded similar was that of a LT. Zabaleta who quite fitingly was also on Mindoir so I kind of got over that and now see Dabaleta as the female alternate of that poor lazy son of a bitch. Maria was a reference to Assassins Creed 2 with Maria Auditore or however it is spelled. And with her mother being named Claudia also reinforced that reference which is also a tad bit ironic, the daughter's name being the mother and the mother's name being the daughter. As for Lucy she has no further plans, unless you feel like the ONAS whack going through before the Sharon incident. The inclusion of the two assassination letters were mainly an expansion of ONAS for me as it does give insight as to how they conduct their hits and their operatives. None of those potential hitmen have plans for the future. If you want Darasini or for that matter any of them then they are yours. Foxtrot12 07:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Harkin Perry is not the name of the character Harkin in Mass Effect, it was a first name I created so I wouldn't have to put (BT) in the title. Just clearing that up. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks it is nice to meet you and I think I have gotten the hang of this and I will be making a lot of post Oh and I loved the planet Koron and I just couldnt help myself but make Crucible. Thanks and i love this page Sorry Oh Im sorry thanks for letting me know I ll keep that n mind as I write but when I wrote about Purple spawn is that okay for me because I created it answer me asap Permission So to make another planet I will have to ask you since you made up the Crucible system if so do I send you a draft of what I will make? Tags I see that you're plastering templates all over people's pages for their fan-canon. Could you place them on their talk page instead? Having tags on the main part of the page is ugly.--''Josh Bender''Talk 21:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Council Era I was hoping that you, as a highly active and valued member of the community, and regulation-watchdog for the wikia, might actually give at the least some reception on my idea to give our flagship RP more publicity via TV Tropes. You're free to deny providing any reception though. Lovelyb0nes 22:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, just a quick question. Does the policy on capitalizing the first letters of species names apply only to articles, or do you think that they should not be capitalized in actual stories as well? Lovelyb0nes 02:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I fully appreciate that you are preoccupied with your own career and personal projects on this site. I apologize for not making this more clear. Thank you for responding and answering my questions. Lovelyb0nes 20:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 'ey, thanks for droppin' by. Nice to be back here again, though. I'm Commander Rarmus and this is my favorite quote on the Citadel. 10:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Mass Affect Fanon Wiki I come and go to every Wiki. So you actually never knoe when to expect me ;) --Station7 15:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Picture for Anton Sorry for the late response, I'm on vacation so I was on multiple plane rides and the internet wouldn't work for th first few days... But anyways, about that pic you were mentioning on this talk page, I'd be happy to use a picture of yours on my article. However, if I get a capture card I'll likely use another as I already had one in mind. But if your willing to I'd be happy to use it! This has gone on long enough I just wanted to say that I am done arguing. We have reached the point where neither of us are going to budge. Let's just agree to disagree okay? I don't think this wiki needs a stupid argument on it's hands. Truce?--''Josh Bender''Talk 23:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I think its great! Ill just put the pic on the page and were set! Thanks again Badge Editor We have a particularly irritating and useless badge editor on our hands. He needs to be banned as quickly as possible. Not a single edit from him has had any sort of quality whatsoever. I've marked some of them for deletion already. Lovelyb0nes 11:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) We need help. The wiki. It's been completely trolled. Regards, No, I'm only a rollback, and therefore cannot ban him. Lovelyb0nes 20:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll ask the admins on ATLA wiki on whether they have a way to permanently dispel someone like him... There's a nony that I think must be him as well. It's 70.75.2.13 Lovelyb0nes 12:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The fact that you think I actually came back and edited again is funny. I never came back, you just missed everything I have done. Also it doesnt take any effort to come back here, just a simple mistake by a simple-minded administration. BTW I saw what you said to that one guy on the other mass effect fanon. That wasnt nice. To be honest I wasnt going to do anything there but I really might now and anything that happens there now will be your fault. Itll be his too cause he called me a loser and that was rude. If you just let me get my badges, none of this would have happened Geno'Karam Thanks for helping with the Genos, Gnostic. ps, not a good idea to drink and write...without a seatbelt.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 02:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again, and thanks for the TITANs, decided if I have two races that are stronger then krogan, and one that eats it's own kind for fun, why have a few super soldiers.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 18:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Headers How did you get the headers on your main page to appear similarly to the ones on the Mass Effect Wiki?--DeadDATA 18:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RP? Is the RP still going on, if so can a join and can you make a quick giud, I'am afraid the other page does not explane enough like the meaning of "Post". Hope to hear from you soon. Blazingswords 23:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Raiala Shepard pic The new Raiala pic you put in my article looks good. Thank You:)Ser Derek of Highever 23:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mass Effect Fanon I understand your want for adopting the wiki, so best of luck with that. I'm sending this on this wiki because I believe wikia issues should stay on their respective wiki's. If you need to contact me again, for any reason, send me a message on this wiki. I will try to reply as fast of possible. Once again, best of luck and I hope to be back here again when life isn't too frantic. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 05:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: IT WORKS! That's excellent! I'll help you work on it a bit. In the mean time, I'll try to direct a few friends to the site and start working on some articles myself in the coming weeks to help liven things up.--DeadDATA 04:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) JMJ (Jennifer manuel Johnson) has black hair with a blue highlight in the bangs always has it in a ponytail she has blue eys if you need more discription just message me JMJ picture (Jennifer manuel johnson) she has blacke hair with a blue highlight in the bang of her hair she mostly wears her flight suit with a N7 armor vest if you were going for full body she has blue eyes and shes 5"2 ok thanx Gnostic if you have question about apearence i'll be here to answer Josh Davis 21:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Josh davis RE:RE:JMJ Potrait Age:26 Ethnicty:Caucasian Hair style: Ponytails Josh Davis 02:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Josh Davis Hunter Zealot his comments are unconstructive and are not creating a postive enviorment for editing its cyber bullying just look at the talk page of http://massfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kurt_Hanibal%27s_Computer please do something Re: Adminship I would be very willing, indeed. Seems like it'll be easy enough. Unrelated note: Where you going?Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 14:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) So strange, I have have just been diagnosed as an Aggressive Narcissist(They thought I was before, but hey) and put into anger management.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Thank you for the heads up. I will promote one of the two users you have named. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You're back! Welcome back. Just glad to see you around here again.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 21:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Reverting the edits on my User talk page I was wondering why you felt it prudent to revert my edit on my talk page? My dispute with HZ has been resolved and I see no reason to keep a record of it actively on the page. If a deal can be reached where you have him delete his comments so I can delete mine (that way I am not deleting other users' edits) I would be open to that. But again, I see no reason to have the copy of the dispute on the current page seeing as Hunter and I have cleared it up, and he and I are no longer actively at odds.. If you can provide a solid reason (i.e. something other than "because I said so") why it was prudent, I promise I'll drop it. Go Bruins! 23:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'd appreciate that very much. Once you finish your review, I would appreciate it if my talk page is simply blanked. I for one don't need/want to be reminded of that dispute. So yes, once you've finished your review please delete it again. Thank you for your prompt response on this matter. If my opinion means anything I think Hunter should be made a permanant admin however some of his comments are inflammatory (i was guilty of that as well, I just meant in general) and he'd need to work on that. But that's just my opinion. No need to go spreading it around. Go Bruins! 23:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Underage Users You do bring up a good point. If a user admits to being under the age of thirteen, then they are banned until they turn thirteen. On the subject of letting teen users on this site, I feel it is fine. I say this because parents are allowed to buy mature games for their children here in the US. Also, it would be hard to enforce rules like this on users from other countries as some countries allow people as young as 12 and 15 purchase Mass Effect. What are your thoughts? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 04:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox Again, please don't edit my articles or templates to "fix" things that I obviously did on purpose. I intended for Character Infobox/Pikapi to categorize my articles Characters by Pikapi, because they are characters, and that is my preference. ⁓ [[|]] (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC)